Multiple myelonna remains fatal, and the disease relapses despite the nnost aggressive treatment available today. The long-term goal of this project Is to develop more effective cytostatic therapies to eradicate myelonia cells. The candidate has developed the monoclonal antibodies specific for human beta2- microglobulin (anli-beta2M mAbs), which have strong apoptotic activity in myeloma cells. She hypothesizes that antl-beta2M mAbs may be used as therapeutic agents to treat patients with myeloma. In the past two years, she has made a great progress In this research. Related studies have been published In fhe high impact journals and/or presented in the national and/or intemational academic meetings. In the next stage, the candidate will further examine the mechanisms of mAb-induced apoptosis in myeloma cells, and enhance the efficacy of anti-beta2M mAbs by immune effector cells or molecules or by combining with novel antlmyeloma agents. Completing these novel studies will lead to a better understanding ofthe role of antibeta2M mAbs in myeloma and may provide another avenue for augmenting currently available therapies for treating MM and potentially olher malignancies. The overall caree goal of candidate Is to become an outstanding independent Investigator In the field of myeloma translational research. In the period of mentor phase, she has completed lots and series of training, aiming to an independent investigator, as scheduling In her proposal. In the next phase, she Intends to continue to her career development, and proposes to acquire the necessary additional knowtedge and skills in myeloma translatlonal research and acquire the skills of Independently carrying out the research program. Moreover, she will ultllize the ongoing observational research as a platform for successful applications for federal fundings of myeloma studies In the period of the ROO phase. Recognized with her outstanding research capacity, the candidate has been recruited as a tenure-track assistant professor by the University of Texas, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and begin on September 1, 2011.